Orochimaru X Sasuke Funny Kiss Scene
by Aerisuke
Summary: What if... Orochimaru kissed Sasuke on Orochimaru birthday due to his boredom? R&R Please.


Orochimaru X Sasuke Funny Kiss Scene.

**(Note: This fanfic is dedicated to Orochimaru. Why is this fanfic dedicated to him, you ask? It's because... today is his birthday! Yep! October 27 is his birthday (for some of you who didn't know when his birthday is)! Anyways, Happy Birthday, Orochimaru! I hope you, Orochimaru, and for all of you Orochimaru and Sasuke fangirls or fans enjoy this funny, and hilarious fanfic because... this fanfic is for you. Warning! The following fanfic that you are about to read contains Yaoi (boy x boy), so if you are not a fan of Yaoi, don't read this. I'm not a really big Yaoi fangirl myself, but I hope you enjoy the story! Also, Episode 53 of Naruto Shippuden is released today, which is kind of strange because the episode is released on Orochimaru's birthday. Also, Sasuke is eighteen in this one because Orochimaru is fifty-six today.)**

Story:  
What if... Orochimaru kissed Sasuke on a very random day due to Orochimaru's boredom? R&R Please.

It was Orochimaru's birthday, and since none of his slaves even cared it was his birthday (including Sasuke, Jugo, Karin, Sasuke's girlfriend), Orochimaru started to get very bored during his birthday party. But there was just one tiny problem. Sasuke did not attend Orochimaru's birthday party! So, due to Orochimaru's boredom, he decided to go in Sasuke's room to have a little "fun" with him.

Orochimaru then knocked on Sasuke's bedroom door.

"What?" asked Sasuke in an annoyed tone.

"Is that the way you treat your master, Sasuke?" asked Orochimaru in an annoyed tone due to him wanting Sasuke to always say, "Come in, Orochimaru", to him.

"Come in, Orochimaru." said Sasuke as Orochimaru came into his room.

_"That's better." _said Orochimary to himself as he walked into Sasuke's room.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." said Orochimaru in a sexy way as he looked at Sasuke.

"Don't talk like that! Sheesh. You sound like Sakura and Karin and a bunch of "Sasuke fangirls" of mine back at the Ninja Academy." said Sasuke as he remembered the way that Sakura, Karin, and his "Sasuke fangirls" used to call him, "Sasuke-kun" which really annoyed Sasuke.

"Whatever." muttered Orochimaru.

"Anyway... aren't you coming to join the party?" asked Orochimaru.

"Why should I?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I'm your master. That's why." said Orochimaru.

"Tch. Like I care," said Sasuke.

"But that's not the only reason why I'm here." said Orochimaru.

"Oh? Then why are you here?" asked Sasuke sarcastically.

"I just want to try one thing on you." said Orochimaru.

"What? Are you going to teach me a new jutsu or something?" asked Sasuke.

"No..." said Orochimaru.

"Then what is it?" asked Sasuke.

Orochimaru then did a small chuckle, and said:

"Sasuke... close your eyes."

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"Just do it." said Orochimaru.

"Fine." said Sasuke in an annoyed tone as he closed his eyes.

Just then, Orochimaru walked closer to Sasuke (who was sitting on his bed), put his long, slimy, and snake-like tongue inside Sasuke's mouth... and began kissing him.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he was shocked at what Orochimaru was doing to him. In fact, he did muffled screams as he tried begging Orochimaru to stop as they landed on the bed as Orochimaru was almost about to, "sleep" with Sasuke..  
Luckily, Sasuke pushed Orochimaru off of him, and slapped him on the face as he shouted:

"PERVERT!"

Just then, Kabuto, Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin, and everyone else rushed to hear Sasuke's cry. When they got to Sasuke's room, they realized what just happened.

"Sasuke! What did you do to Lord Orochimaru?" cried and angry Kabuto as Orochimaru got up off the ground.

An embarrassed and angry Sasuke then got closer to Kabuto's face, and said:

"Look, Kabuto. I'll tell you what I did to him. I pushe himd off the ground because he kissed me and almost slept with me! That's what he did!"

Kabuto then looked at Orochimaru as Orochimaru did a nervous chuckle.

"Orochimaru-sama! Shame on you!" cried an angry Kabuto.

"Yeah! How dare you try to kiss _my _Sasuke-kun?" cried an angry Karin as she got closer to Orochimaru.

Karin then got on Sasuke's bed, put her arms around him and asked in a sexy way:

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright, baby? Did that creepy Lord Orochimaru try to kiss my adorable Sasuke-kun?"

"Get off of me, Karin." said an annoyed Sasuke as he pushed her off the bed.

"Everyone... get out of my room. Party's over." said Sasuke as he looked at Orochimaru, picked him up by the collar, and said:

"And as for you, Orochimaru... listen... next time you try to kiss me like that out of your so-called boredom, I'll beat you up. You understand?"

Orochimaru then sighed, and said:

"Yes, Sasuke. I understand. I won't do it again."

"Good. Now everyone... GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" cried Sasuke as everyone got out of his room... including Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Orochimaru, and Kabuto.

_"Worst... birthday... ever!" _cried an angry and embarrassed Orochimaru to himself as he remembered his "kiss" with Sasuke.

**(Note: And remember Orochimaru fangirls, never have Orochimaru try to kiss you on his or your birthday. You want to know why? Because he has a slimy, long, snake-like tongue, and he's a pervert who tries to molest kids,, that's why! Anyways, Happy Birthday, Orochimaru!)**


End file.
